Tu presencia en el viento
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: -No nos dejes...no me dejes.-dije con la voz rota,-Siempre estare contigo...te lo prometo...Adios-me dijo con su ultimo aliento de vida, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.


**Hola a todos. Bueno se han de preguntar esto de que se trata, pues como últimamente mi cabeza anda hecha un enredo total. Mis clases de último semestre de prepa me traen vuelta loca y con un mil de tarea que me encargan. Una mañana, creo hace tres días, me desperté 1 hora mas temprano de lo normal y, en lo que esperaba a se hiciera hora para levantarme y alistarme para la escuela, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto esta idea me llego de repente. La verdad no se como me llego, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba estructurando la historia, así que decidí escribirla. Espero y a todos les guste… ¡Feliz Lectura!**

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de la magnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca autoría.

* * *

Llegue al lugar que ya desde hace 5 años visitaba con frecuencia y mas en estas fechas. El astro rey brillaba en los cielos, mas sin embargo, el clima era templado gracias a la liguera brisa que corría y revolvía ligeramente mi cabello.

Recorrí el camino hasta llegar a donde quería. Su espacio estaba limpio, impecable, tal y como me aseguraba que estuviese siempre, me arrodille frente a el depositando el gran ramo de rosas que llevaba en mis manos, con las yemas de mis dedos trace cada una de la letra impresas en la loza. Suspire con melancolía.

-No sabes cuanta falta me haces.- le dije.

El silencio que reinaba era tranquilizador, pero a vez deprimente, mi mente divagaba entre los miles de momentos que viví junto con ella, las risas, lágrimas, tristezas, alegrías, decepciones y…amor. Recordé aquello último con una sonrisa al acordarme del brillo que obtuvieron sus ojos cuando le dije aquello que ella tanto esperaba oír de mí.

-Por que…por que tuviste que irte.-susurre mientras mi voz se quebraba en las últimas palabras, mi mano se cerró en un puño ante la impotencia y el coraje, el recuerdo de saber que fuimos incapaces de salvarle aun reinaba en mí desde aquel fatídico día.

Mi mirada ahora fijamente en la loza, recorriendo una y otra ves su nombre como si mi vida dependiera de eso, _¿Por qué…por que?,_ me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez, mi vista comenzó a nublarse gracias a las lagrimas que poco a poco se formaban en mis ojos.

Los cerré inmediatamente, como los tristes y dolorosos recuerdos regresaban a mi, aquel último momento que compartí con ella, aquel último minuto en que la vi _viva_…

_Me encontraba tirado en el sofá de la sala junto con Jasper mi cuñado, estábamos esperando a que comenzara el partido de fútbol americano, mientras mi padre Carlisle y mi hermano Emmett traían alguna botana de la cocina._

_-Dense prisa o se perderán el inicio.-grito Jasper en dirección a la cocina._

_-Ya vamos.-respondió mi padre a lo lejos._

_En cuestión de segundos los dos estaban de regreso junto con fritos, cacahuates y las bebidas._

_-Espero y las chicas se tarden lo bastante en el centro comercial, no quiero nada de interrupciones.-comento mi hermano antes de meterse un puño de frituras a la boca._

_El tiempo paso normal mientras veíamos el partido, pero una llamada interrumpió nuestra concentración._

_-Jasper contesta, tu estas mas cerca.-le dije sin quitar la vista del televisor._

_El solo daba manotazos a su espalda tratando de encontrar el teléfono mientras seguía mirando el partido, al cuarto timbre logro contestarlo._

_-Casa de la familia Cullen… ¿Alice?...haber amor tranquila, no te estoy entendiendo nada, habla mas despacio.-seguimos escuchando varias palabras mas de Jasper para tratar de calmar a mi hermana, su esposa. El silencio volvió a reinar unos segundos cuando por fin dejo de hablar y se dedico a escuchar._

_-¡¿Qué?!-grito tan fuete como pudo, haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos._

_-Si, si, vamos para aya.-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.-Debemos ir al hospital._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto mi padre.- ¿Le paso algo a Alice?, ¿esta bien?-volvió a preguntar ahora con temor en su voz._

_-Ella esta bien pero…pero…E-Esme y Bella.-nos dijo mirándonos de frente, una fuerte punzada me llego directamente al pecho al escuchar el nombre de mi madre y mi esposa, algo les había pasado, la repentina llamada y el rostro de Jasper lo aseguraba, pero ¿Qué?._

_-Ellas que Jasper.-pidió mi padre, estaba mas que seguro que el sintió lo mismo que yo._

_-Ellas…ellas…tuvieron un accidente, están en el hospital ahora, Alice y Rosalie ya van para aya.-_

_Tuvieron un accidente…_Bastaron solo esas tres palabras para que mi mundo se detuviera por completo, esas palabras que marcaron mi vida para siempre, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas al ver esas imágenes tan claras frente a mis ojos.

_-¡Papá!, papá ¿como esta?-le pregunte al verlo salir del cuarto en el cual, ahora, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida._

_Su simple rostro bañado en lágrimas me lo dijo todo, negó con su cabeza dándome a entender que ya no había esperanza alguna para ella._

_-Ya no puedo hacer nada por ella Edward, todo se acabo, se nos va.-me dijo mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no desplomarse tal y como yo estaba a punto de hacerlo.-Anda entra-_

_Lo mire sin entender sus palabras._

_-Quiere verte, anda no la hagas esperar._

_-Pa-papá yo…-susurre._

_Me miro de nuevo, ahora con un semblante triste, demacrado, paso su mano por su cabello despeinándolo ligeramente mientras me repetía una vez mas.-Entra.-_

_No quise decir palabra más, me dirigí a la habitación frente a mí, sentí la mirada de mis hermanos y sus parejas, estaba seguro que habían escuchado las palabras de mi padre._

_Entre a su cuarto y lo que vi dentro me destrozo el almas-si es que se podía mas-ahí se encontraba, tendida, perdiendo la vida poco a poco, tan vulnerable y frágil, corrí a su lado arrodillándome deseando con todas mis fuerzas ser yo quien estuviese sufriendo y no ella._

_-¿Ed-Edward?-pregunto solo audible para mis oídos._

_-Aquí estoy.-respondí inmediatamente tomando su mano entre las mías_

_Me sonrió con esfuerzo, y eso me hizo que rompiera en lágrimas, era esa misma sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba, la que nunca se borraba de sus labios y la que estaba seguro iba a extrañar más de ella._

_-No…no llores cariño…debes ser fuerte, por ti, por la familia…nuestra familia._

_-No me pidas eso, no me pidas que sea fuerte cuando se que ya nunca mas te tendré a mi lado. _

_-Claro que me tendrás cariño…además…Nessie te necesita, no quiero que vea a su papi llorando.-me dijo colocando su ya casi fría mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola._

_-No nos dejes…no me dejes.-le pedí abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Siempre estaré con ustedes…aunque no me vean…lo prometo._

_-Te quiero mucho._

_-Y yo igual cariño…y recuerda quiero que seas feliz…adiós.-se despidió dejando salir con ello el ultimo respiro de vida que le quedaba._

_Me quede quieto, mirándola como ahora sus ojos se habían cerrado, para dormir en un profundo sueño, del cual, nunca despertaría._

_-No…!NO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas posibles derrumbándome sobre su inmóvil cuerpo, llorando sobre ella mi pena de haberla perdido para siempre._

_-Edward que…!NO!-mi hermana grito igual o mas fuerte que yo al ver a la mujer en la que había encontrado, una amiga, hermana y confidente, sin vida.-No puedes dejarnos, no puedes.-lloro inconsolable junto a mi._

Enterré mi rostro en mis manos, aquello me desgarraba el corazón, me hacia gemir de dolor, era esa herida que nuca seria sanada y mucho menos olvidada.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase llorando frente a esa tumba, estaba tan perdido en mi dolor que no me percate de que alguien había llegado.

-Papi…no llores.-me dijo una pequeña y suave voz junto a mi, alce la vista para toparme con aquella niña que era la luz de mis ojos.

Me seque las lágrimas y la estreche junto a mí fuertemente.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla.-comento mi pequeña ahora viendo la lapida frente a nosotros.

-La conociste Renesmee, pero eras tan pequeña que no la recuerdas.-le explique.

-Es cierto lo que dice el abuelo Carlisle, ¿me parezco a ella?

-Si.-sonreí.-Tienes su misma sonrisa, y a pesar de que tus ojos son iguales a los míos irradian el mismo amor y cariño que irradiaban los de ella.-

Mi hija me dedico aquella sonrisa que pensé nunca mas volvería a ver, feliz de haberla comparado con aquella mujer tan importante para mi y nuestra familia.

-Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 5 años.-se escucho la dulce voz de mi esposa a mi espalda.

-Lo se.-le respondí poniéndome de pie.

Me miro con aquellos ojos que me conquistaron desde que la vi, estaban llenos de lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas, me acerque y bese cada una de sus lágrimas para después posar mis labios sobre los de ella.

El tenerla cerca me ayudaba a sobrellevar mi pena, el amor que me brindaba me hacia sentir que no había quedado desamparado.

-La extraño muchísimo.-me dijo con voz rota.

-Yo también amor, pero como ella me dijo, ahí que ser fuertes por _nuestra_ familia.-dije mirando a mi hija que ahora se aferraba a las piernas de mi esposa.

-¿ya nos vamos?

-Si cariño, porque no te adelantas mami y yo ya te alcanzamos.-le dije poniéndome a su altura, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-Estoy segura de que ella estaría orgullosa de ti…te amo Edward.-me dijo besándome tiernamente en los labios.

-Y yo a ti _Bella_…

Una pequeña brisa volvió a soplar y trayendo consigo una _voz_ angelical.

-_Estoy orgullosa de los 2 hijo…_

-Ed-Edward…tu….es-escuchaste…-balbuceaba atónita.

-Si, fue como ella lo prometió, _siempre_ estará con nosotros.-

Le dije feliz ante la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo, sonríe a lo que ella me correspondió.

Comenzamos a alejarnos no sin antes mirar de nuevo la tumba de una de las personas más importante en mi vida.

-Te quiero mucho…_mamá_.-susurre leyendo de nuevo la leyenda de la loza.

_Esme Cullen (1964-2004)_

_Amada esposa, madre y abuela._

* * *

**Aww ¿que les pareció?, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo, como les dije esta historia me golpeo de repente hace unos días y desde ayer la empecé a escribir y hoy la termine. No se por que pero me fue entretenido escribir la muerte de Esme y los sentimientos de dolor de Edward hacia su madre.**

**Estoy pensando en escribir esta historia pero desde el punto de vista de Carlisle, pero ya después de la muerte de Esme, ustedes que piensas, ¿lo escribo o no?**

**Y saben como hacerme saber si le gusto y la respuesta a mi anterior pregunta, pero por si no quede clara pues con sus ¡reviews! Jeje, solo delen clic al botoncito verde de aquí abajo ok. Cuídense, éxito en todo bye bye…**

**Jazz Cullen**//**


End file.
